fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. Scrap
Fantendo Smash Bros. Scrap is FSB game developed by Randomfrog and the direct sequel to Fantendo Smash Bros. Struggle. The game features edited art of Exotoro's drawings similarly to it's predecessor. This game is going to be fleshed out a lot more than the first title. This game is designed to be similar to Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, like how the original was designed to be similar to Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. Gameplay Oooh boy it's smish brudders! Just kidding Exo put time and effort into making a similar although still unique system and I am swindling it. Mechanics like the Finisher Meter, Shielding and TAGOS return, with changes to some. TAGOS The TAGOS system is a bit different now, specifically concerning the amount of health they have. Once holding down and shield for three seconds, your shield vanishes. The longer you hold down, the more health your character gains (at a rate of 2 HP per second) and the more damage your character takes as a result. The TAGOS character will either appear once you let go of down or get attacked. The most HP your character can have is fifty percent. Finisher Sphere The more damage you have when you attack, the more Finisher Points you gain. You can also take away a small portion of your opponent's points when you taunt and give them to yourself. Solo Modes Modes that are exclusively played with one player. Scrap Squad- '''Story mode for Scrap. A group of heroes fight against chaotic god Snake Eyes, who doomed them all to a universe where nothing ever remains peaceful. '''Triumph - '''A classic mode of sorts. You fight ten randomly selected opponents, a rival character, then Snake Eyes. '''All Star - You fight every character on their home stage, from oldest to newest. Your damage resets between matches but if you die, it's game over for good. The order of the opponents is found here. Characters Leah Needleham Scrap.png|Leah Needleham Reese III Struggle.png|Reese III Goosy Struggle.png|Goosy X-Ram Scrap 2.png|X-Ram ActualVoltdozzScrap.png|Actual Voltdozz ActualRachtenScrap.png|Actual Rachten StevenSpielbergScrap.png|Steven Spielberg Crow Scrap.png|Crow F. Fuel Scrap.png|Fetish Fuel Taste Meanings Dora Scrap.png|Taste Meanings Dora Stora Scrap.png|Stora WackyCarrotScrap.png|Wacky Carrot DLC Okayitschildishgambino.png|Childish Gambino Mama Goose Scrap 2.png|Mother Goose Trivia *Roster characters were edited using the following arts: **Leah Needleham was edited from Hooves, Mingyu, and Plato Konrad. **Reese III was edited from Reese. **Goosy was edited from Fera, Lock, Plato Konrad, Tayshaun, and Cura. **X-Ram was edited from X-Ray, Blenda, Skitti, and Bril Vaene. **Actual Voltdozz was edited from The Threat and Volt. **Actual Rachten was edited from Rachel and Unten. **Steven Spielberg was edited from Sam, Sketch and Alice Harumi. **Crow was edited from Adexene, Alcyone, Alice Harumi, Aran Leverletto, FDX-Athens, Reese and Tayshaun. **Fetish Fuel was edited from Orithell, Chelsea Rench, Scarlet, X-Ray, Quartz, and Sinicini. **Taste Meanings Dora was edited from Aurora, Cura, and Aran Leverletto. **Stora was edited from Umbra and Kythesis. **Wacky Carrot was edited from Tayshaun. **Childish Gambino was edited from Plato Konrad, DREW, Aran Leverletto, and some random-ass picture of oreos **Mother Goose was edited from Scarlett, Scratch and Zerita. *Crow is the one with the most arts for his edit, at seven. **In the last game, Reese III was the one with the most arts edited for his picture- now he has the least. Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Struggle Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Scrap Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fan Games